One More Time
by Alise In Fantasy
Summary: Please let me tell him I love him, one more time. That is all I ask for. DenNor ONESHOT


**Warnings: Character Death, Don't Like Don't Read, Not Related To Any History At All**

**Each time there is a line, it switches POV between Denmark and Norway FYI.**

* * *

"Hey ya go Norge. I hope you like it, I know I'm not the best cook, but I tried."

He set down a tray at my bedside table and pulled a chair up to my bed. This has been going on for almost three weeks now. I'm bedridden, Denmark helping me any chance he gets, Sve and Finland coming as much as possible, Ice trying to help as well.

I pulled my blanket closer to me as Den held the spoon out for me.

"Eat up."

I was too tired to yell at him for treating me like a baby so I just did as he told. The soup was hot, but not too hot. It tasted horrible as well.

"Gross," I complained. Den chuckled and smiled at me.

"Sorry. Finland gave me this recipe, but I guess it didn't turn out very well. I'll get Finland or Ice to cook next time."

He kissed my forehead and walked out.

"Get your rest!" he yelled to me. "I'll go find something to eat while you're resting!"

I pulled my covers up to my chin and looked around the room.

I've been like this for awhile now. My economy has not been nice to me at all as of late. I've been feeling horrible. I got the chills, runny/stuffy nose, coughs, and a sore throat.

I blew my nose on a tissue and threw it out. I went through about four boxes of tissue, TODAY.

Den came back in with a bowl of soup, most probably.

"Got you some soup." Knew it. "From a can. I can't possibly make this taste bad."

"You never know," I croaked out. "You made rice taste bad once."

"Hey! I was trying to make sticky rice. I just followed Japan's instructions on putting vinegar in and put a bit too much."

He put the tray on my lap and sat in the chair.

"And with that information you decided to serve it to us."

I started drinking the soup, really slowly. It didn't taste bad, but right now I don't want to eat. I picked up the tray and set next to me on the bed.

"I'm not hungry."

"Come on Norge. My canned soup can't be that bad." He gave me a rejected look and picked up the tray.

"It's not that. I-" I started coughing and it went on for a bit before I stopped. I took a deep breath of air and responded, "I'm just not in the mood to eat."

I flipped over onto my side and brought my covers closer to me.

"I'm going to sleep," I informed him in my hoarse voice.

* * *

I walked back to the kitchen with the tray of unfinished soup. Might as well just save it for later. I heard the doorbell ring and quickly ran to the kitchen to put the tray down.

I went to the front door and opened it up.

"Hello Denmark!"

"Hey Finland."

It was Finland.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, after letting him inside the house.

"To check up on Norge of course! How is he doing?"

I looked at the floor and leaned against the wall. "Not so great. He's getting worse if you look at him. He's so pale and sweaty. i feel so useless. I can't even cook a decent soup for him."

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Finland put a sad smile on his face. "He'll be alright. He's strong. I know he'll get better. Now how about I teach you how to cook some stuff for him. Alright?"

I gave him a small smile and nodded. "Yeah, if I'm going to take care of him, I need to learn how to cook!" He held up a bag and nodded as well.

"That's the spirit!"

Even with Finland's help, Norge has been getting worse. Each time I go see him, he's always coughing up mucus and sometimes throwing up completely. I really don't want to see him like this. It hurts.

I try being happy to try to keep him in good spirits, but it's becoming almost unbearable.

I am now standing in front of his door. I could hear him throwing up again. It's become a normal routine. When I wake up, he's throwing up. I go clean everything up while he takes a semi cold bath. I feed him some lunch. I go back at around three to check up on him. Typically he's sleeping by then. So I cook dinner for him. When I take dinner up, usually he's back to throwing whatever he didn't digest by then. He eats about five spoonfuls of soup then goes to sleep. Then it's all over again.

The amount he's been eating as been getting smaller and smaller. He's become so thin and pale. His fever won't go down, he refuses a doctor, but I called one in today. Whether he likes it or not he is seeing that doctor.

I went in and saw him laying in his bed panting. He was red in the face and it reeked of throw up.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I walked over. He gave me the 'What the hell does it look like?' look. "Horrible, huh? Of course. You've been like this for almost a month. I called a doctor, he'll be here at around three." His eyes widened and shook his head. "No objections. I will not see you like this any longer. You are seeing him whether you like it or not." His face showed defeat. Like he had any choice. "Get some sleep. You need it." I pressed a kiss to his forehead. He was burning up.

I went to the bathroom and got a rag. I ran it under cold water and squeezed out any excess. I walked back to Norge, who now was sleepy restlessly. I laid it on his head and grabbed the bag from the garbage can. I tied the ends together and walked back to the kitchen. I threw it into the main garbage bin and waited. Waited and waited for the doorbell to ring.

_Diiingg Dooongg_

I walked to the door, opening it.

"I take you are Mr. Denmark. Where is Mr. Norway?" a fat, pudgy, short man asked. He's the doctor by the way.

"In his bedroom, I'll take you to him."

I invited him in and closed the door.

"It's over here." I opened the door and peeked in. I brought my head back out. "Norge is awake so can you figure out what's going on with him. I mean he's been like this for almost a month and I don't-" I was cut off by a door slam.

"Don't tell me what to do, I'm a doctor, I have my Ph.D." I heard from inside.

* * *

I sat up once I heard my door slam shut.

"Don't tell me what to do, I'm a doctor, I have my Ph.D." a short, pudgy man said to the door. Oh Doctor Flores. He walked over to my bed and sat in the chair next to me. "Well don't you look under the weather." I blinked, not in the mood for this. "Either way," he leaned closer to my face, close enough I could smell his breathe. Not pleasant. "your economy has been improving. But you seem to be getting worse. I wonder why. I have my suspicions, but I'm not a hundred percent about it."

I nodded slightly and laid down onto my pillow. "I'm so cold..." I gathered the covers and tried to warm myself up.

"Let me do a quick check up on you and we'll talk about what to do."

He took my temperature, blood pressure, checked my heart, lungs, the typical stuff that you do when you are at the doctor's.

He hung his stethoscope around his neck again and put everything away back into his bag.

"I think what is happening is that...please do not panic, your body is already under much much stress as it is. I think that your body and your country are splitting apart."

I was taken back by this, my country and I splitting apart?

"Let me explain a little more thoroughly." I slowly nodded, before heading into a cough attack. "Calm down, please." Soon enough my coughing seized and he continued. "You have a physical body," he said, raising a hand, face up. "and you have your country spirit as I like to call it," he said, raising his other hand face up as well. "Together," he clapped his hands together. "you have your Kingdom of Norway. Yes?" I nodded, understanding so far. "If something were to happen the connection between your physical body and your country spirit, both your country and body would disappear." He separated his hands. I understood that. "This is only my theory. Continuing, your country is doing fairly well, but your physical body is failing. I don't know why, but I have my theories, one of them being the damage of war, but that wouldn't work since China has managed to stay in the same physical form for thousands of years so far. I am not very clear as to why this is happening, but I think you should get better soon."

"So either way, it's just my body?" I asked, putting a hand on my chest.

He nodded and sighed. "Yes, but I just don't understand why this is happening. I can tell you this. The Roman Empire fell, just out of the blue. I think because he had taken so many invasion, conquers, all that. Battles, economy, I do believe size was also a factor, everything pressed onto one physical body would bound to break. Thus the country falling. That's what I believe, though if we were to put you into that equation, you've endured plenty of wars, your economy is fine as of right now, you aren't too large in area, hm. It doesn't add up."

"It doesn't," I responded. "Then what's happening?!"

"Keep yourself calm. You already have a lot of stress upon your body right now." He quickly cleared his throat before answering. "What I think is that your body has taken too many wounds, physical and emotional, and is slowly deteriorating." He waved his hands around me in the air. "Thus your current condition."

"But-"

"I know it doesn't make much sense, but this what I came up with. I think it is somewhat close. All you have to do is accept it. I hope I am very wrong." He straightened his back and took a deep breathe. "However if something does happen, I do recommend talking to your boss about what you would do."

"Do?" I wondered.

"If the physical body of the Kingdom of Norway were to die."

"B-But countries can't die!"

"Please calm down, your body is weak as it is."

He brought me down to lay on my pillow. Once I was laying completely down, he sat in chair once again.

"IF your body were to die, I'm not completely sure what would happen to your country as it is. I am happy to bring your boss to you here when I see the next time. Which is next week. I need to keep a close eye on you."

I merely nodded. I heard him get up and leave, but I was focused on the ceiling. I-I could die...

* * *

I came back from the pharmacy, I got the antibiotics that doctor told me to get. Normally I would get all up in his face and tell him how I don't take orders from anybody, cause nobody tell the great Kingdom of Denmark what to do! But he said it was for Norge so I guess it's fine. I even bought some of his favorite foods! I bet this will cheer him up just a little. He seemed a bit off when I told him I was going to go get some stuff. He didn't bother asking, he just said, "Do what you want." If I'm correct. Either way I got him his favorite thing ever! Reindeer! He loves that stuff. Is it good to give that to a sick person though? I guess I can make soup with it...I better call Finland...or Iceland...or both of them. Probably both of them. I think they want to see him as well. So it's a win, win, win. The both of them get to see Norge and I get to learn how to make reindeer soup.

I waited listening to the ringing on the phone. I already called up Finland. He said he was almost here. I guess he was planning on coming either way. Iceland, now he was being the tough one to call. This is my fifth try and he still hasn't picked up.

I sighed and hung up. I guess he won't be seeing his brother then. I heard the doorbell ring. I knew it had to be Finland. I opened the door and saw Finland. And Iceland.

"Ice! I tried calling you, I guess I didn't really, but you still didn't answer!" I whined. He clasped his hands over his ears giving me a disgusted look.

"Shut up. I didn't answer because my phone died."

"Ohhh, that explains everything. Anyways come on in you two."

I let them in and shut the front door. Finland and Iceland went into the kitchen, I followed soon after.

"If you guys can get started cooking, I'm going to check up on Norge real quick."

Finland nodded. "I'll just get everything set up and I'll tell you how to get this done," he told me. "Ice why don't you go say hi to your brother?" Ice took off his jacket and shrugged.

"Why not."

"Come on, it's up here," I said. As we were walking, Ice was being unusually quiet. "Is there something wrong Ice?" I took a glance back and he was watching the floor go by him. "Ice?"

"Nothing, it's just that I'm a bit scared to see him."

"Really? Why?"

"It's just that, what if he doesn't want to see me? It's been a long time since I last saw him, what if he thinks I'm not supposed to be there? What if he hates me for that?" I stifled a giggle, man Ice doesn't know a thing about Norge.

"Trust me Ice, he'll be overwhelmed when he sees you. You have no idea. He always talks about you. I keep thinking he loves you more than he loves me. I think that's kinda true though..." Now I was the one depressed.

"I'm not a hundred percent about what you just said."

"What? Norge not wanting to see you, I know I-"

"Not that. Norway does love you. He doesn't show it though. I know he does."

I looked back and smiled at Iceland. "Thanks Ice. Well we're here." I opened the door and left it open. I walked in and heard Ice follow close behind. Norge was sleeping, but he wasn't quiet at all. He was panting and his face was flushed.

"Fuck." I pressed my hand to his forehead. "He's on fire. Ice can you get a rag and soak in water?" Ice nodded and ran to the bathroom. "Fuck, how did you get so bad? You were just fine earlier."

Norge's eyes pried open and blinked. He saw me and reached up to my face. "Den...it's cold..." I grabbed his hand. "Why...is..it...so..cold?" He must be feeling horrible. My god. I can't stand to see him like this. Ice came up next to me and handed me the rag.

"Here." I took it from him and placed it on Norge's forehead. He raised a hand to the rag with his other hand and let it fall to his side.

"Ice. Den. What are you doing here?"

His voice was barely a whisper. "Ice came to visit you. I just wanted to check up on you. Wanna talk to Ice for a bit?"

Norge nodded slightly and let go of my hand to reach for Ice. Ice took a hesitant step toward him and sat on the edge of the bed. "Ice. I missed you. How have you been?" Norge quietly asked.

"I-I missed you too. I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you lately."

Norge shook his head gently and grabbed Ice's hand. "It's fine. Your here now, that's all that matters. I'm happy." Ice squeezed his hand and nodded frantically.

"Yeah. I'm here. Yeah." Ice started tearing up and didn't bother to wipe it away. "I hate that your like this though. The one time I finally get to see you is when your like this." He frantically wiped away his tears with the hand that wasn't holding his brother's.

"Stay here? For the night?" Norge asked. Ice quickly nodded.

Norge's face softened and looked up at me. "Is Finland also here?"

I nodded. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I don't think you would have been cooking my meals all this time. They taste good."

"You wound me!" I responded. "Either way, lemme go help Finland cook. I'll be back with some reindeer soup! That is if it is an actual thing." I shrugged and walked out. "Ice you keep changing the rag every five minutes!" I ordered.

I walked back into the kitchen and saw Finland stirring something in a large pot. He turned to look at me, but soon back to the pot.

"I'm almost done. I cut up the reindeer really small so Norway can eat it a bit easier. It should taste fine. How's he anyways?" I took a seat at the kitchen island and sighed.

"His fever spiked back up. That reminds me I gotta give him his medicine the doctor prescribed."

"When is he supposed to take it?" Finland got out a few bowls and started pouring the, I guess you can call it stew, into them.

"Doctor said to take it anytime, but has to wait thirty minutes to eat."

"Oh, so give it to him now then he can eat later. Alright Den?" Finland placed a bowl in front of me. It looked brown and had carrots, celery, other things I cannot identify as of right now.

"Alright." I got up from where I was sitting and grabbed the small bottle of pills from the cabinet. I poured a cup of water and brought them up to the bedroom.

I gave Norge his medicine and after waiting for the thirty minutes to pass I gave him his food as well. I'm thankful he stopped vomiting. He can finally eat. Though not much. It seems he's getting better now. Thank goodness.

* * *

I feel worse. I feel horrible. Every time I want to sit up or stand, I get so dizzy and I can't do anything. It feels so horrible. I can eat, but I can't taste. Everything doesn't have their usual taste anymore. The reindeer stew Finland made me, I couldn't taste anything. It just felt like very thick water going down my throat. The various vegetables and the meat just tasted bland. All I could do is chew, nothing felt like it was there. Like there was something in my mouth, but your only chewing it. Like gum. Old, old gum.

I laid in bed, my boss and Dr. Flores were coming today. I already thought everything out. What I want to do, I mean. It took me awhile to figure out what Dr. Flores said about his theory and all, but I finally understand it.

The basics of a country is the spirit and the physical body. If one were to disappear, the other would have to disappear. Is basically what I took from it. And from the looks of it, the Kingdom of Norway, will disappear. Soon.

The door opened and I vaguely saw two forms enter. I'm guessing the taller one is my boss and the shorter being Dr. Flores.

I saw the two of them sit next to my bed. "How are you doing Mr. Norway? Feel any different?"

"I can't taste. I can't smell that well either. I have an extremely high fever and I can't do anything," I responded. "I hate it." I crawled just a little more under my covers.

"That does not sound very good. Have you decided what you wanted to do first Mr. Norway? With all your land and such."

"I want to give the land to Denmark. All of it."

"Are you sure Norway? This is a very big decision," my boss told me.

"I've thought about this the past six days, I want this. Now give me a contract. I need to sign papers don't I?" My boss sighed and took out the specific papers along with a pen.

"I knew you wanted to give it to that spikey haired country. I already signed my part. It just needs your signature and his."

I sat up slowly and grabbed the papers. I gave it a quick look over and nodded. I grabbed the pen and signed it. I handed it back and I quickly sank back into my bed. My breathing quickened and it felt like I just sprinted a mile.

"My goodness. Mr. Norway. I really don't think you'll be making it."

I was struggling to keep my eyes open now. I felt so sleepy and tired. "Ho-How much time do I have left?"

"I'm guessing about a week. Possibly less. Mr. Norway please say your good byes to everyone before then. I'm sorry."

* * *

I held Norway's hand as he watched me. His breathing was fast and he was pale as a ghost. His boss and the doctor explained everything. I can't believe it. He's dying right in front of me. Why? Why can't I do anything?

Norway shakily brought a hand up and cupped my face. I grabbed his hand and held it as close to me as I could possibly can. Tears ran down my face. I didn't bother to wipe them away, I didn't care about anything.

"Den." No. "Den." No.. "Den, please listen to what I have to say." I watched him with close eyes, his eyes were becoming faded. No, this is not what I want to see! I want to see my Norway that's always yelling at me. Ordering me around. Cuddling against me in the cold winters. Becoming red when I say something about him. This is not the Norway I know! "Den. Please. Promise me. That...you will take care of my lands." I nodded and wiped away the tears on his face. "Promise...me...that you will always...always...love me..."

"Yeah. Yeah. I promise. I promise. That will always be my promise. Our promise. I swear I will never love anyone else. I swear it. Please Norway. Don't leave me. Please," I begged. "Please."

"Sorry. I wish I could stay." He wiped the tears on my face. "But please let me see your face clearly one last time." I wiped all my tears away and looked at Norway. "Ah." His lips started quivering and tears ran down his face like waterfalls. "I...don't...want...to...die...Denmark. Denmark." I wiped the tears as they came down. He calmed down for one second. He gave me an image I never want to forget. He smiled. It wasn't like any other smile. It was a desperate smile, it was loving, it was all of his emotions pushed into one smile.

"Norway..." He reached into his hair and pulled his clip out. He took my hand and pressed it into my palm.

"Don't forget me."

"I won't. I won't ever forget you. I will love you for all eternity. I swear by it."

His smile brightened slightly and cupped my face. "I love you too. Thank you...for all the memories. I love you Denmark."

His eyes slowly closed and his arm fell to the bed. I clutched his hair clip tightly. I brought a hand up to his face.

"I will always love you Norway. Forever and ever."

* * *

He was emotionless. _He was annoying._ He was shy. _He was loud._ He was gentle. _He...loved life._ He was everything I loved. _He was everything I wanted._ I loved his rare smiles. _I loved his gentle gestures toward me._ I loved how he was quick to embarrassment. _I loved that he wasn't afraid._ I loved everything about him. _I loved everything about him. _

Please God, let me see his smile, one more time.

_Please God, let me see his face, one more time. _

Please let me tell him I love him, one more time. _Please let me tell him I love him, one more time._

* * *

**This was my oneshot for Roza Kirkland my 75th Reviewer on my chaptered story. I hope you liked it. Thank you. **_  
_


End file.
